


Summer Love

by hyunlixluvbot



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlixluvbot/pseuds/hyunlixluvbot
Summary: Hyunjin knew this summer was going to be the best summer of his life. Why, you ask? Because this summer would be one of the many fun summers he'll get to spend with his friends especially since his friend, Chan was returning from Australia. What Hyunjin wasn't expecting was his friend, Chan bringing someone along with him.ORHyunjin‘s excited to spend time with his friends this summer especially since his friend, Chan was returning to Korea, but his return is suddenly met by Chan's friend, Felix who tagged along with the older making it a very exciting summer for Hyunjin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Returns and Meetings

Hyunjin wasn't one to wake up early if he had to be honest he hated waking up early. He wasn't a morning person never was to start with so waking up early for him was always a challenge except today. Today was a special day, his friend Chan was returning to Korea.

Chan has always been a great hyung and friend to him. He always helped the younger when life was tough, always encouraged him to chase his dreams and always lent a shoulder to cry on. That was Chan, reliable, friendly, nice and understanding. That was why when Chan announced he was moving back to Australia the following academic year, it broke Hyunjin to the point where he cried for a week straight. Truth be told Hyunjin would've cried longer had it not been for his other friends who constantly checked up on him and comforted him. That was the thing with Hyunjin, he hated goodbyes especially when it was people he cared deeply for.

"You're up early." Hyunjin's mother said as she watched her son move around the house in a hurry. Hyunjin paced around the living room with his dog, kkami chasing after him.

"Bang Chan hyung is coming back today." Hyunjin said as he continued to search around the sofa and in between the pillows.

"What are you looking for?" Hyunjin's mother asked as she looked at him confused once more.

"My phone. I know I left it here." Hyunjin said as he continued to look underneath the sofa with kkami trying to sueeze underneath the sofa to see what Hyunjin was looking for.

"You left it on the kitchen counter remember?" Hyunjin's mother pointed out as she waved Hyunjin's phone around. Hyunjin delighted ran and grabbed his phone before hugging his mother.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hyunjin;s mother tried to ask more from her son, but Hyunjin was already out the door in a hurry.

* * *

Hyunjin was halfway to his destination when his phone rang. He answered it without so much as a second thought.

"Are you on the bus?" A loud voice asked as soon as he accepted the call. Hyunjin could only roll his eyes as he laughed nonetheless.

"Yes Ji." Hyunjin simply said as he heard loud muffling sounds coming from the other line. Hyunjin knew better than anyone what that meant. "How long do you want me to distract the driver?" Hyunjin asked when the muffling sounds continued.

"Five minutes that's all I need!" Jisung said almost out of breath as Hyunjin sighed before nodding.

"If you're not on the bus in five minutes I'm leaving without you." Hyunjin warned as the younger simply hummed a reply before hanging up. Hyunjin sighed to himself as he looked outside to see that the bus was arriving to Jisung's neighborhood.

The bus pulled up to the stop as passengers started boarding onto the bus. Hyunjin watched the small crowd board the bus rather quickly as he scanned the area for any sign of his friend. There was no sign of Jisung and with two more people left to board the bus, Hyunjin got up and made his way to the bus driver as the final people were paying for their ride.

"Can I help you?" The bus driver asked questionably as Hyunjin stood in between him and the entrance of the bus.

"oh uh yeah. I think I lost my boarding pass." Hyunjin stumbled to say as he did a quick scan behind him to see if his friend was nearby and when he wasn't Hyunjin mentally made a note to scold his friend.

"I can't do anything about that. If anyone else finds it and gives it to me then i'll let you know but other than that you'll have to purchase a new one." The bus driver said as he reached forward to press a button that would close the doors.

"You don't understand!" Hyunjin said louder than he intended to. Panicking that the driver will leave before his friend ever boards the bus, Hyunjin scrambled for another lie to distract him.

"I don't have money to buy another one! I won't be able to go home." Hyunjin said as he quickly scanned the area once more for any sign of Jisung and much to Hyunjin's dismay there were no signs of him.

"Look kid. I can't do anything about that. Call your parents or something. Now if you can please go and sit back down so I can continue my route-" The bus driver said before he was interrupted by Hyunjin's panicked loud voice.

"I can't tell my parents! They'll be mad. I just got my transportation pass yesterday." Hyunjin lied as he scanned the area again and was relieved to see his friend's figure running up to the bus stop.

"Listen kid. I can't do anything. Ask a friend or something. I don't know, but I need you to sit down so I can leave." The bus driver said sternly. Hyunjin knew he was annoyed but he didn't think too much about it as jisung boarded the bus and paid before sitting down. Hyunjin bowed and apologized to the diver before going and sitting next to his friend.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would've done if I missed the bus." Jisung said happily as he flashed Hyunjin a big smile. Hyunjin shoved him away as he frowned at him.

"I hate you." Hyunjin grumbly said to his friend which only made Jisung laugh loudly.

"I love you too." Jisung said while making kissy faces at Hyunjin which resulted in Jisung getting shoved once more, but Hyunjin smiled nonetheless.

* * *

Hyunjin and Jisung arrived at the beach where they were supposed to meet their other friends. They walked along the beach looking for their friends until they saw a group of guys surrounding a small bonfire. As they made their way closer to the group Hyunjin could see his friend, Chan.

"Look who finally showed up." Changbin said as the two boys approached their group of friends.

"We would've been here sooner if it wasn't for Ji." Hyunjin said as he greeted all his friends with a hug before making his way to Chan.

"Welcome back hyung." Hyunjin said with a smile on his face, one that Chan returned instantly before hugging the younger.

"It's good to be back." Chan said before breaking the hug to hug Jisung. Once Chan and Jisung separated from their hug, Chan scanned the beach.

"What are you looking for hyung?" Hyunjin asked as he began scanning the beach as well. Chan faced him before smiling once again.

"There's someone I want you and Jisung to meet." Chan said before scanning the beach again. Hyunjin looked at his friends confused.

"That's right you two haven't met Felix yet." Seungmin said and Hyunjin looked at him even more confused than before.

"Felix?" Hyunjin repeated but before he could ask more, Chan was already waving and shouting into the air.

"Oi Felix! Come here bro!" Chan shouted in his Australian accent as Hyunjin turned to see a male running up to his group of friends.

Hyunjin didn't know what it was whether it was the way the male was happily jogging up to the group, the way he resembled a baby chick; the way his features stood out to hyunjin right away or the way he just seemed to light up the moment hyunjin saw him, but he knew there was something about this male that made him feel weird and Hyunjin didn't like that feeling.

'Hyunjin, Jisung this is Felix. One of my best friends from Australia who's like a little brother to me. Felix this is Hyunjin and Jisung. My two best friends along with the others." Chan introduced as the Australian younger boy instantly reached for Hyunjin's hand to shake.

"Hi! I'm so happy to finally meet you! Chan hyung has told me so much about you!" Felix excitedly said never breaking eye contact from Hyunjin and holding tightly to his hand while shaking it excitedly.

Yeah, Hyunjin didn't like the feeling at all.


	2. The new addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about Felix made him feel weird. What was it? Hyunjin couldn't pinpoint it himself so he talks to one of his closest friend's about it. Jealousy? Yeah that could be it. He was jealous.

The group of boys all sat down around the bonfire as the morning sun was setting. They had been at the beach for hours just talking and laughing. Hyunjin should've been happy to spend time with his friends like this, but instead he kept eyeing the new male addition to their group. Something about Felix made him feel weird. Hyunjin couldn't pinpoint it himself. So he does what he always do when he can't sort out his emotions. He talks to Seungmin.

"Don't you think this is all weird?" Seungmin looked up at Hyunjin as he leaned closer to him so the others wouldn't hear their conversation. Seungmin leaned forward before pushing Hyunjin away.

"What's weird?" Hyunjin glared at him for shoving him away before looking around to make sure no one was listening before leaning forward again. 

"Everyone's all over Felix. They haven't even known him that well and everyone's treating him like he's been with us since the beginning." Seungmin tilted his head off to the side and Hyunjin knew he only did that whenever he was trying to find the silver lining in Hyunjin's words, but shrugged in the end before drinking his soda.

"He's Chan hyung's friend and he's nice. It's only obvious that we want to befriend him." Seungmin took another sip of his soda, but kept an eye on Hyunjin to see his reaction to what he said. Hyunjin looked at the group behind him, laughing and talking to Felix as if it had always been that way, but it hadn't always been that way.

"I just don't get why everyone's crowding around him." Hyunjin turned back to look at Seungmin who was staring at him without saying a word, still searching for the true meaning behind his words. "What?" Hyunjin backed away as Seungmin continued to stare at him before sitting straight again.

"Are you jealous that he's taking the attention away from you to our friends or jealous that they're taking the attention away from you to Felix?" Hyunjin scoffed as he looked at his friend. 

He had to be joking. Why would Hyunjin be jealous of Felix for getting the attention of his friends? Why would he be jealous of his friend's for getting the attention of Felix? Seungmin had to be joking.

But Seungmin wasn't. Seungmin continued to look at Hyunjin with the serious expression he had since Hyunjin started talking to him. Hyunjin shook his head before responding back to Seungmin.

"Why would I be jealous of either of them?" Seungmin simply shrugged at Hyunjin's question, but Hyunjin refused to let it go.

"Look Hyunjin. The only weird thing going on here is you. The answer is one of the two. You are either jealous of Felix for being the center of attention especially right now with Chan hyung's return since you've been looking forward to him coming back or" Seungmin stopped to watch Hyunjin's reaction to what he said and when there wasn't any reaction Seungmin continued.

"Or you're jealous that everyone is getting attention from Felix, but not you." Hyunjin looked at Seungmin in disbelief. he almost yelled at his friend for his crazy idea and mindset but remembered the group behind him talking and laughing.

"That's crazy!" Seungmin finally smiled at his friend seeing his reaction was amusing to him, but it was what Seungmin discovered that amused him even more.

"If that's not it then you're jealous of Felix for "taking" your friends away." Seungmin emphasized the air quotations around taking just to get a reaction out of Hyunjin and when the taller glared at him, he knew he had succeeded. 

"I'm not a preschooler, you know?" Hyunjin scoffed before looking away and staring at the ocean now taking an orange tint with the sunset reflecting on it.

"You're acting like one. Get to know Felix like everyone else. Chan hyung brought him along because he wants all of us to get along. So if nothing more at least be nice to him for Chan hyung." Hyunjin looked at his friend before sighing and nodding.

Hyunjin found himself staring at the male of the conversation more often than less. Jealousy? That could be it. He was jealous. That was the only explanation for why Felix made him feel uneasy as soon as he met him. Why it was hard for him to talk to Felix. He was jealous of him for being the center of his friend's attention. 

* * *

The sun had completely set and the nighttime sky took over above them. They had all been so immersed in their conversations with Felix that time had flied by without any of them realizing it. All except for one person that is. 

All the boys were helping in cleaning up the mess they had all created around the bonfire while Chan and Minho tried to put the fire out from the bonfire. Hyunjin was carrying a big garbage bag as he walked around holding it out for the others to put the trash in and occasionally picking some up on his own too. Seungmin came up to Hyunjin and put the trash he had collected inside the bag.

"Ok let's say I am jealous of him for getting the attention. Isn't that common. Anyone would feel the same way as me." Seungmin rolled his eyes as he walked away from hyunjin to pick up more trash, but Hyunjin followed after him.

"Are you still going on about that?" Seungmin put his new trash pile inside the bag before looking at Hyunjin who glared at him playfully. 

"You don't just drop things as delicate as this." Seungmin laughed as he walked away once again from hyunjin only for the taller of the two to chase after him.

"I'm serious! Anyone would feel the same way!" Seungmin simply nodded as he picked up a water bottle before putting it inside the bag.

"You're right. A lot of people would feel intimidated by the presence of someone new to their group of friends. Change isn't easy, but I don't think that's what you're feeling right now." Hyunjin frowned at Seungmin and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hyunjin!" They both turned around to see Felix running up to them with a pile of trash in his arms cradled carefully so none of them would fall before reaching their destination. 

"Good luck." Seungmin patted the taller's shoulder before waving at Felix as he walked away. Before Hyunjin could call out to his friend, Felix was standing in front of him, smiling. Hyunjin could feel a strange feeling consuming his body and his fleet responses were telling him to run, but settled for looking away.

"That looks heavy. I can hold it for you if you want." Hyunjin looked back at Felix who was now putting the trash carefully inside the bag to make sure none of it fell to the ground. 

"It's ok." Was all that Hyunjin would manage to say to the male standing in front of him. Felix looked up at him and nodded as he smiled brightly at him. For a brief moment everything seemed to stop as he watched the male smiling at him.

"Felix!" Just like that everything came back to motion as both boys turned to see the owner of the voice. Changbin waved at Felix to join him and Felix did, but not before turning back and giving Hyunjin yet another smile. 

* * *

All the boys bid their goodbyes at the beach before each going their separate ways. Minho, Changbin, Seungmin and Jeongin all rode in the same car while Chan and Felix rode in a separate car. Chan had offered to drop Jisung and Hyunjin off at their house. Jisung was about to agree but Hyunjin politely declined before Jisung ever got the chance to open his mouth. As both cars drove off leaving the last two sitting waiting for the bus, Jisung turned to look at Hyunjin.

"What Ji." Hyunjin continued to look ahead at the empty road rather than looking at his friend although he could feel the glare jisung was giving him.

"Why did you reject hyung's offer to take us home? We could've been home sooner rather than siting here in the cold." Hyunjin looked at his friend as he hugged himself to keep themselves warm from the nighttime breeze. 

"If you wanted to go with them then you should've said so." Jisung scoffed loudly as he leaned back to look at his friend in disbelief. Hyunjin rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic sense of response. 

"How could I? Every time I wanted to speak you would always cut me off! I never got the chance to say anything before you rejected the offer!" Hyunjin looked away knowing what his friend was saying was true, but he wasn't going to admit that to him.

"What's done is done." Hyunjin could still feel Jisung glaring at him as the bus arrived and they both got on. Jisung stood behind Hyunjin and patted his back before passing by him.

"You're paying for my bus fare." Hyunjin watched as his friend rushed past him rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up. Hyunjin turned to the driver before paying for both of their bus fares. Hyunjin sat beside his friend as Jisung continued to warm his hands up. 

"Why were you acting weird today?" Hyunjin turned to look at Jisung as he looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Jisung rolled his eyes as he playfully shoved Hyunjin's shoulder. 

"Come on literally everyone noticed how weird you were acting today except Felix of course." Hyunjin looked ahead of the bus choosing to ignore his friend's comment. "I could always ask Seungmin." Jisung said when hyunjin said nothing and Hyunjin quickly turned and looked at him.

"Don't you dare." Jisung smiled widely realizing there was something going on and how he would be able to make him talk.

"So why were you acting weird around Felix?" Hyunjin cleared his throat before looking away to avoid letting his friend interrogate him with his gaze.

"I wasn't being weird around him." Hyunjin scoffed before laughing.

"You started acting weird the moment Chan hyung introduced us to him. You sat away from us, whispered with Seungmin the whole time and never once tried to talk to Felix. Everyone noticed how weird you were, except Felix. He thinks you're just shy around new people." Hyunjin sat there for a while in silence from hearing what Jisung said.

"I mean how can you all just talk to him like he's been friends with us for a long time. Everyone was just focusing on him." Hyunjin looked forward at the front of the bus as Jisung eyed him before smiling.

"You're jealous." Hyunjin turned his head to face his friend when he heard his playful teasing voice.

"What? Jealous?" Hyunjin found it hard to believe that not only did Seungmin say he was jealous but now Jisung said the same thing too. Was he really jealous? Or was everyone else just trying to get a reaction from him? If it was the latter then it was working.

"You are jealous! You're jealous everyone is paying attention to Felix and not you especially Chan hyung." Jisung smiled when he saw Hyunjin glaring at him knowing he got a reaction out of him.

"I'm not jealous. I jut don't get how you can all talk to him like it's nothing." Hyunjin looked away once again, but now Jisung was interested on the topic at hand. Jisung leaned closer, smiling at his tall friend as Hyunjin backed away, disgusted by how weird Jisung was acting. 

"Are you jealous that everyone is paying attention to Felix or are you jealous that Felix isn't paying attention to you?" Hyunjin looked at Jisung in disbelief and opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Why couldn't he say anything? Why couldn't he tell Jisung how wrong he was?

Jisung gasped and was about to say something else when Hyunjin pressed the button on the side of the bus. Hyunjin stood up and looked at Jisung. 

"I'm leaving." Jisung smiled at Hyunjin as if finding out his deepest darkest secret before waving him off. Hyunjin got off the bus and headed towards his house with a lot on his mind.

* * *

Hyunjin had just gotten out of the shower when his phone rang. He looked at the contact name and realized it was Chan calling him. Hyunjin took a deep breth already knowing why he was calling after his talk with Jisung on the bus ride home. 

"Hello?" Hyunjin waited for his hyung to talk through the other line thinking of a million excuses to explain for his behavior. 

"Did you get home safely?" Hyunjin's thoughts stopped. He was thinking of a million ways to lie to his hyung and here his hyung was asking whether he got home safely. Hyunjin felt bad for even trying to lie to him, but he knew he couldn't just tell him how weird he felt around Felix. He said so himself, Felix was like a little brother to him just like Hyunjin and he more than anyone knew how much Chan cherishes anyone he considers family.

"Hyunjin?" Hyunjin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his hyung's voice over the phone. 

"Oh uh yeah I got home safely." Hyunjin mentally scolded himself for stuttering over the phone of course Chan would know something was going on now. 

"That's good. Listen the reason I'm calling you this late is because there's something I want to tell you." Hyunjin's whole body froze. Here it comes. His hyung was going to get mad at him for treating Felix badly. He was going to scold him for acting childish. He knew it was coming and that scared him even more.

"O-Oh ok." Hynujin waited for it. He prepared himself for what he was about to happen. For what was about to be said, but never did he expect what really happened. 

"I'm sorry Hyunjin. I wanted to bring Felix and surprise everyone. I thought it would be fun, but I never stopped to think how you would all react. I expected everyone to be happy and welcoming which you all were, but I never thought about how you would all feel. We hadn't seen each other in a year and the day I came back, I'm here with someone else. I was so busy making sure Felix was comfortable and felt like he belonged with us that I didn't do the same for all of you. I know it must've been hard for you when I left and I'm so sorry I came back and ignored you. It was never my intention, but that's what I did. I understand completely why you acted the way you did and why you couldn't approach Felix. I don't blame you so don't think you did anything wrong. It's my fault for not checking up on you and the others. I'm sorry and Felix feels the same way." Hyunjin stayed silent as he tried to process everything his hyung just told him

Chan was apologizing to him? He was sorry for him not talking to Felix? He thinks it's his fault for Hyunjin's actions? Felix felt the same way too?

"What do you mean Felix feels the same way?" Hyunjin couldn't understand what his hyung meant by that. 

"Felix felt like it was his fault for creating that awkwardness between you two. He told me on the way home that he felt like he sound let me spend some time with you all first before he joins. He said he felt like he was ruining our reunion. I tried telling him that wasn't the case, but he told me that he waited for me to return to Australia with so much eagerness to spend time with me that you all must've felt that same way and him being there made it awkward. I still told him it wasn't his fault but after he told me that it made sense to me. He was waiting to see me and spend time with me just like you all must've been waiting for me too." Hyunjin stood there speechless. Jisung told him Felix thought he was shy, but even he knew that Hyunjin was avoiding him.

"Tomorrow we are all hanging out. Just us. Felix said he'll stay behind." Chan's words snapped Hyunjin out of his thoughts. Hyunjin was instantly immersed with so much guilt for avoiding Felix and making both him and Chan feel guilty for his actions.

"No hyung. That's not fair to him. I'm ok and everyone else loves having Felix around. Invite him to come along hyung." There was a moment silence between them before Chan spoke again.

"Are you sure, Hyunjin? Felix doesn't mind." Even though Chan was saying all of this, Hyunjin could hear how happy Chan was with hearing Hyunjin wanting to include Felix.

"I'm sure hyung." and Hyunjin was sure. He was sure he would be ok with having Felix around. He didn't want to disappoint chan and he felt guilty as it was after hearing how guilty the two of them felt.

"Thank you hyunjin, really thank you. I want nothing more than for you and Felix to be good friends. You're both important to me." Hyunjin smiled a little hearing that. Of course he knew that he was special to Chan, but it was also the tone in his hyung's voice that made him smile. Chan hyung was happy and that made Hyunjin happy. He just had to focus on being on good terms for Felix so that he can enjoy the time he had with his friends this summer. That's all that matters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be published on the weekend but I completely forgot :( anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	3. A redo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin felt bad for making Chan and Felix feel like it was their fault for his weird behavior and although he couldn't shake the never ending weird feeling that still lingered whenever he saw Felix, he still tried to befriend the new addition to the group.

Hyunjin woke up the next morning with a new mindset. He was going to befriend Felix no matter what. That was his goal, his mission and he was set on completing it. Hyunjin got ready to meet his friends with his new goal set in stone, that was until it came time for him to actually meet his friends. Hyunjin's mind went blank and everything he wanted to do, everything he wanted to say ended up in him falling silent as soon as he saw his friends and Felix arriving at the location they had agreed upon.

As all the boys greeted each other with handshakes or hugs, Hyunjin choose to isolate himself to the back where, he had hoped would keep Felix away from him at least for that moment. Seungmin didn't hesitate to approach Hyunjin the second he saw him. 

"So how's that jealousy thing working out for you?" Hyunjin rolled his eyes as Seungmin smiled at him, knowing very he had gotten under his skin with his simple comment.

"Can we not talk about that? I'm trying to befriend Felix for Chan hyung's sake." Seungmin laughed once he heard him say that as he looked over at his taller friend.

"You're trying to befriend him? Staying all the way back here where he can't see you? Now that's funny Hyunjin." Seungmin teased as the older simply glared at him before he noticing that Jisung was approaching them.

"So how's that jealousy coming along?" Jisung teased causing Seungmin to laugh as Hyunjin rolled his eyes at them.

"I wasn't jealous." Hyunjin tried to defend himself but his two friends continued to tease him to the point that Hyunjin decided to join his other friends.

"Hyunjin." Despite the voice being new and different from everyone else, he still knew who the owner of the voice was. It was the same owner who made Hyunjin feel weird every time he was near him and now more so after hearing him call him by his name.

"Oh hey." Felix approached hyunjin with a bright smile on his face and although his back was towards his friends, he could still feel the stares of Jisung and Seungmin watching him.

"I just wanted to tell you thank you for letting me join all of you. Chan hyung told me you told him that I could join you guys today." Hyunjin could see the bright smile on Felix's face as he thanked him and without realizing it, he too was smiling.

 _He's so breathtaking. Why was I ever hesitant towards him? Why did I avoid him?_ They both stood there, smiling at each other before Hyunjin caught the whispers of his friends who were behind him.

"Told you." Hyunjin snapped out of it as soon as he heard them talking and cleared his throat to speak.

"It's no problem." Hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided looking at Felix in the eyes.

"Still. I really appreciate it." Felix said as he continued to beam his smile at Hyunjin which only made Hyunjin feel weird again.

"Alright guys so Changbin wants to go to the arcade, Minho wants to go to the internet cafe and Jeongin wants to go to the karaoke room." Hyunjin and Felix both turned around to see the owner of the voice, Chan. 

"I want to go to the internet cafe!" Everyone turned to see Jisung with his hand raised in the air as he smiled excitedly at the thought of joining his hyung to the internet cafe.

"I want to go to the karaoke room." Seungmin said happily as he smiled.

"What about you two? What are you two going to do?" Chan looks at the two boys standing before him who haven't said a word yet.

"I actually wanted to go to the new virtual reality room that opened last week." Hyunjin said as he looked at his hyung not noticing the excited smile of Felix.

"I want to go with Hyunjin to the virtual reality room too!" Felix beamed as he looked at Chan excitedly meanwhile Hyunjin looked at him shocked by his comment before looking at his hyung.

"That's perfect! You two can go to the virtual reality room and I'll go with Changbin to the arcades. Everyone has someone to go with them so it works out perfectly." Hyunjin stared at his hyung in shock for a while until he noticed his content smile with the idea. Everyone started to bid their goodbyes to the group before leaving with their partner to their respected locations.

"Have fun hyunjin." Jisung teased as he patted Hyunjin on the shoulder before leaving to join Minho as he said his last goodbyes to the group.

"Try not to get too jealous." Seungmin teased as he patted his friend's shoulder before joining the younger of the group to leave.

* * *

Hyunjin and Felix arrived at the virtual reality room with Felix mostly talking about much he's been excited to try a virtual reality room since he was in Australia. Hyunjin listening carefully to everything he said and without knowing he even found himself smiling at the younger on several occasions. Once they were inside the virtual reality room both boys put their virtual reality goggles and gloves. 

"I know you must still feel uncomfortable with me being here and joining you guys. I don't want to make any of you uncomfortable so just let me know when I'm overstepping. I'll try my best to make an excuse and leave you all alone while I'm here." Hyunjin turned and looked at the younger boy who gave him a small smile before focusing on his googles.

 _It's not even his fault and he's taking the blame for it. He shouldn't even have to. If anything he should be upset with me not trying to comfort me. I'm the one who should be apologizing to him not the other way around._ Hyunjin stopped trying to fix his goggles and looked at felix still adjusting his pair of goggles.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I didn't mean to come off as if I was avoiding you. You coming here with Chan hyung kind of caught me off guard so I didn't know how to react to the situation. I'm not good with change and you being here just like that was a big change for me so if you're not too upset with me can we start over again? " Felix looked up at Hyunjin and smiled at him in a way Hyunjin hadn't seen him do since his arrival.

"Like a redo?" Felix asked making sure he heard Hyunjin correctly and not made up the words that came out of the taller's mouth.

"Yeah a redo." Hyunjin affirmed and Felix smiled brightly at Hyunjin once more. Felix approached Hyunjin and extended his arm towards Hyunjin. The latter looked at the extended hand before looking at it's owner.

"Hi. I'm Lee Felix. I hope we can be friends." Hyunjin smiled at Felix's cute response as he looked at him.

"I didn't mean for it literally." Hyunjin could see the faint blush on Felix's cheeks as he smiled at Hyunjin embarrassedly.

"Right." The younger simply said pulling his hand away from the taller to hide his embarrassment, but Hyunjin took his hand before he was able to pull it away. Felix turned and looked at Hyunjin, surprised by his sudden action.

"Hi, I'm Hwang Hyunjin and I would really like to be friends." Hyunjin smiled at Felix which in return made the younger boy return the smile with an eager heart.

The two boys spent the next two hours exploring all the games the virtual reality room had to offer from the video stimulations to the virtual interactive games down to the motion reality games. They spent most of their waiting time talking about anything and everything that popped in their heads. Hyunjin was amazed at how much he enjoyed the company of the younger and how much his presence made the room much more brighter. He truly enjoyed the company with him, but there were moments when he'd feel weird.

The first time he noticed it was when Felix offered to help him with putting his goggles on and then adjusting them. The second time was when Felix accidentally grabbed the fake weapon for their next game. The third time happened when Felix bumped into him during a simulation game and grabbed his arm as he apologized before letting go and continuing the game. Those times often left Hyunjin frozen on the spot and trying to push whatever weird feeling that was trying to consume him.

"Hyunjin let's try this one." Hyunjin looked up to see Felix pointing at a motion stimulation game for two people. He nonetheless nodded as he made hi way to the younger boy. 

Once seated in and buckled in, an employee at the virtual reality room helped them with their goggles. As they waited for the motion stimulation game to start, Felix began talking.

"What stimulation do you think will appear? I'm hoping it's not a scary one." Felix admitted as he sat his seat ready for the game to begin. Hyunjin, who had seen the options for the simulation knew exactly which ones were to appear.

"Actually it's-" Before Hyunjin could finish his sentence the stimulation began and automatically the screen was filled with zombies and a haunted house. Hyunjin jumped when he felt pressure on one side of his body, but quickly realized what the pressure he was feeling. It was Felix who was leaning against Hyunjin.

As much as Hyunjin tried to ignore it, he couldn't ignore the weird feeling that was threatening to consume him. It wasn't until Felix yelped surprised and clung onto Hyunjin's arm that the feeling completely consumed it. The weird feeling Hyunjin was feeling was replaced with his heart beating rapidly, butterflies in his stomach and intensifying heat rising to his cheeks. 

There was no denying that Hyunjin was without a doubt in trouble.

* * *

The whole group gathered at a bbq restaurant to eat, much to Chan's persistence on paying for the meal. The whole group talked about their fun adventures and told stories of funny moments of their adventures. As everyone was laughing and talking, Hyunjin on the other hand was too busy picking at his rice. Too many thoughts consumed his mind at the feeling that was still tingling with every inch of his body. As Hyunjin remained immersed in his inner thoughts, Chan made his way to the empty seat beside Hyunjin's.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" Hyunjin snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at his hyung before giving him a small smile.

"Nothing important. What's up hyung?" Chan gave him a small before patting his back and motioning towards Felix. 

"Thank you for trying to get along with him today. He won't stop talking about how much fun he had today with you and I hope you had fun with him too." Hyunjin looked up and stared at Felix who was immersed in his conversation with the other hyungs all attentively listen to his story. Hyunjin could feel the emotions he felt back at the virtual reality room coming back so he looked away.

"Yeah I had a lot of fun. He's really cool." hyunjin simply said as he avoided looking anywhere remotely near where Felix was seated. Chan looked at the younger and grew worried.

"Is everything ok, Hyunjin? You don't look too happy." Hyunjin didn't need to look at his hyung to know how worried he was, he could hear it from his voice alone. So he did what he does best when he doesn't want to worry the older, he lied.

"I'm really tired. The stimulations were so scary it drained all of my energy." Hyunjin jokingly said which made the older laugh.

"In that case, eat a lot so you can get your energy back." Chan patted the younger on the back before returning back with the others. Hyunjin felt bad for lying to his hyung, but he couldn't tell him what he was thinking. He, himself couldn't even make sense of the situation.

Hyunjin ate and talked here and there when needed, but most of the time he was thinking about what he was feeling back in the virtual reality room.

"Hey how did it go today with Felix?" Hyunjin looked up to see his friends Jisung and Seungmin join him on his side of the table.

"Good. Ok." Jisung and Seungmin both gave each other looks before looking back at Hyunjin.

"That doesn't sound too convincing." Jisung said as he watched for his friend's reaction.

"I'm really not in the mood for jokes." Seungmin and Jisung both gave each other worried looks before focusing on their friend once more.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Seungmin asked as Hyunjin sighed before looking at his friends.

"We were having fun, but every now and then I kept feeling weird around him like the first day." Hyunjin confessed as his friends' looked at him worriedly.

"Why? Did he do something?" Jisung asked trying to get more information on the situation.

"No ... well yeah but nothing bad." Hyunjin said as his friends gave him confused looks.

"It's probably because you're not used to him yet. I'm sure with more time you'll grow more comfortable around him." Seungmin tried to reason as Hyunjin simply nodded.

"I feel like something else is bothering you." Jisung said as they looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Hyunjin asked trying to make sense of the comment himself.

"Well you feel weird around him is nothing new. I doubt that's what you're really worried about. What's really bothering you, Hyunjin?" Jisung said as Hyunjin looked at them both before sighing and deciding on telling his friends what was really bothering him.

"We were having fun and despite the weird feelings I'd get, I really enjoyed his company." Hyunjin cut himself off trying to think of how to word his next words carefully.

"But?" Seungmin offered when he noticed his friend zoning out without completing his thought. 

"But ... when we were on a two person motion stimulation and when Felix clung onto my arm, I felt strange. My heart was beating so fast, my stomach was fluttering and my face got warm. It was so strange and weird that it left me feeling weird afterwards." Hyunjin confessed, but when he looked at his friends they both looked at him with broad smiles on their faces. "What?" Hyunjin asked.

"You have a crush." Jisung sang happily as he made kissing faces at Hyunjin.

"And it's Felix." Seungmin joined as they continue to tease their friend.

"What? No I don't." Hyunjin protested, but his friends continued persisting. They continued to repeat their words and making kissing faces at him.

Hyunjin rolled his eyes as he looked away from them and in doing so his eyes landed on Felix. Hyunjin watched as he ate the eat his hyung cooked and smiled when it entered his mouth. The way his eyes lit up as he tried something else and the little dance he made when he enjoyed the food. Hyunjin found himself smiling as he watched him eat, but then suddenly Felix made eye contact with him and Hyunjin froze. Felix gave Hyunjin the same smile he had given him at the virtual reality room, the same smile he hadn't seen the younger show to anyone else. The same smile that made his heart beat rapidly again, his stomach flutter and his cheeks grow warmer within every second. 

That's when it dawned on Hyunjin that his friends were right. He had a crush and his crush was none other than the boy smiling at him, Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long hiatus I am back with another update for this story! I hope you all enjoy it and have a great day ahead!

**Author's Note:**

> Summer is here and I wanted to do a summer themed story. What inspired this story? I'm not sure but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. Please ignore the mistakes, this was written on one of my many all nighters so it's not edited or corrected. A short first chapter just to give a little insight into the story plot but the next few chapters will be longer and more detailed. Also this fic is mostly in Hyunjin's perspective.


End file.
